Birthday Desires and Wishes
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: It's Len's bday but,Kaho got in an accident.Will she be able to come? And if ever, she will, what's her gift and what is Len planning?..Is he going to -WORD- infront of everyone?Will he ever know his desires & believe bday wishes come true?READ & REVIEW!


"**Desires and Wishes"**

_**Len's POV:**_

Ridiculous how my parents are more excited than me on my birthday tomorrow.

It's not like I'm already 21…I'll be just going to be 18…It's not a very big deal.

But, anyways…I need to invite Kaho since I need her to be there tomorrow. If I'll be given one wish to be granted that's for her to come tomorrow and celebrate it with me.

* * *

><p>-Our car parked in front of her house and I opened the door as I went out. I closed it behind me then pressed the button and the door bell rang at Hinos' Residence.<p>

I was actually expecting for Kaho to come out but, she didn't, it was her mother who did. "Oh, Tsukimori-kun! What a sudden surprise. Come in, come in." she greeted and offered.

I looked away uncertain. "No, Mrs. Hino. It's al-" I was cut off.

She smiled just like her daughter and protested. "Oh, Tsukimori. Come inside. You are very welcome."

I sighed and then went in. She let me sit at the couch while she prepares tea. I cannot say 'No' since; it will be very impolite so, I accepted her offer anyways.

I looked around and I became confused when I don't hear anyone except Mrs. Hino.

When she came back, she handed me a cup of tea which is placed on a small plate and smiled once more. "So, why did you suddenly visit our Residence?" she asked.

I took a sip then answered. "I am here to invite Kaho to come tomorrow for a party in our house…it was planned by my mother." I answered.

"Oh, a party for whom?" she asked.

"For me…It'll be my _birthday _party."

Her natural smile became apologetic… "My, my. Kaho won't be able to attend." She muttered.

I almost choked. _For Pete's sake! My day isn't starting and my only wish will already be ruined! _I mentally complained.

I looked at her and asked, "Why? Did something happen?" I asked.

Finally, her smile faded. "While she, her father and sister were heading to her grandparents house because of Kaho's request….they met an accident and now…she has the most complicated injuries…She's resting at Matsuyama General Hospital." She said and I almost dropped the cup of tea in my hands.

It was a silent for few moments and my mind can't register what I just heard…my heart—I feel like it will break to pieces anytime soon. "No," I whispered.

Kaho's older brother…Kaname came in the view and it looks like he just came from his work. "Tsukimori?" he gasped then looked at her mother. "You said it to him?" he asked.

She nodded. "I need to…What she said was true…It'll be Tsukimori's birthday tomorrow…and I think I broke our promise. Sorry," she cried.

Now, I am more confused. "What do you mean?" I asked, almost panicked.

"Before Kaho slept for almost a week, she said: 'Please, it'll be Len's birthday on 24…Don't say it to him about what happened until that day'll pass. You can just say that I went to my grandpa's house or maybe just make a lie…Don't make him depress at his incoming special day…But…if ever, you can't hide the truth…at least, let him visit me…'" she quoted now crying hard and Kaname sat beside her as he tried to comfort her.

It was silent for the whole time until, I finished my tea and stood up. "I'll visit her later…I just have to think…" I bid… "Thank you for your hospitality." I added and left her Residence.

* * *

><p>I arrived back home and there's my parents happily laughing and chuckling. But then, they stopped when they saw me. "Len?"<p>

"Tadaima." I muttered and I barely heard myself with all the things I just heard awhile ago at her house.

My mom stood up hurriedly and asked what happened. "Len, are you alright son?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No...I want to request something." I answered.

"Anything…we'll do it." She replied in a hurry, like she's so worried about me.

I looked at her and responded. "Cancel the party…I don't want to celebrate it tomorrow."

They exchanged looks and then both looked back at me. "But, why?"

I took a deep breath before I said, "Kahoko can't attend because she's on the hospital and she's the only one I want to see tomorrow. I need her."

Their eyes fell on the ground. "So, you've known."

I looked at them with disbelief. "You knew it?"

Muted answers.

I sighed and stormed to my room. "Len!" they called but, for the first time I ignored them.

I shut my room's door shut and threw myself into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I placed my arm on top of my forehead. "Kahoko," I whispered.

I tried to think what to do but, instead, I fell into the darkness of my sleep.

* * *

><p>-Next thing, I've known is that that I hear my parents talking to someone.<p>

I went out of my room and listen silently.

"Yes, sorry for the inconvenience….We really just have a plan for tomorrow instead of the party…we won't use the restaurant anymore and please the ones you called for invitation tell them to send them another batch saying the party will be cancelled…." Mom apologized.

_They are already cancelling the party…_

Then Dad spoke next. "Thank you for your help Sir. We appreciate it. Thank you. Goodbye now." He muttered and I heard the phone being taken back in its place.

"Poor Len…I think we should let him visit Kaho" Mom suggested her voice cracking. With that, I realized they really are also worried about me especially, it's my day tomorrow but, Kaho –the one I need- is in the hospital.

I went downstairs pretending that I didn't hear them earlier. "Mom, Dad…will it be alright if I'll visit _her _for awhile?" I asked as I put a coat.

They exchanged worried glances. "We'll drive you until you reach it. We know that you are very eager to see her now…We want to help."

I gave out a very tiny and weak smile. "Thank you." I breathed.

They nodded and helped me into the car.

We started the trip and after about 15 minutes we finally arrived.

In the information booth I asked: "Where's Kahoko Hino's room?"

They looked at the monitor. "Room 24 Sir." They answered.

_Nice…my birthday's number…Things are getting worse. Damn. _I thought and we walked to her room at the 2nd floor.

We knocked 3 times and it opened to reveal her mother whom I talked to earlier. She smiled and let us in.

I was so glad to see her father and sister already Ok and chatting while, Kaho was on her bed lying but, her eyes are open and she has a small smile. "Len," she whispered.

I exhaled and sat beside her in the empty space of her bed. "Kahoko, "I responded and rubbed her cheek.

She looks so pale and her eyes are just half-open. "Len, how are you?" she asked.

"I should be the one asking that to you." I muttered as I lightly squeezed her fragile hand.

Suddenly, when I looked around us, the others were gone giving us some privacy.

She giggled. "I'm fine now…I'm not hurting that much anymore." She answered and sat in a different way yet—she winced.

I sighed and helped her. "Not hurting huh?" I repeated being sarcastic.

"Sorry," she apologized and smiled.

"It's my special day tomorrow, why does this need to happen?" I murmured.

She touched my cheek. "It's alright. I'll be there."

"Don't. You need to rest." I complied.

She took me in her arms. "I asked my doctor if I can leave for tomorrow…and he said I can…But, I still need to come back the next day." She muttered and kissed my cheek. "I have a surprised for you tomorrow so, I'll come." She added.

I couldn't help but smile at how energetic she still is. "I'll stay here for awhile, will that be alright?"

"Better than alright." She replied.

Times goes by very fast and it's almost twilight. I bid her farewell and she said the same. But—she promised that she'll come tomorrow. I just nodded.

I couldn't think of any complex sentence to return to her smile.

* * *

><p>-Next day came like a blur; I can't stop myself from thinking her condition. I dressed up and when I went downstairs I was surprised to see everyone was here.<p>

"What the heck is happening?" I whispered to Tsuchiura.

"Your birthday party duh." He replied.

"Yeah, I can see that this is a party but, Mom and Dad settled it in our place?"

He nodded. "Kaho's coming; don't worry."

I sighed and then tried to enjoy but, myself knows that I am all faking this…That I am enjoying my day….I'll never do…until, she won't be here.

Of course, everybody came…gave me raw material presents, then greeted me…All the same…

_But, why does this first year of me and Kahoko together, she encountered an accident for the first year she'll be with me…_

I heaved a sigh and excused myself to go to the garden. The air is fresh, the plants are bloomy but, it's incomplete…It always is.

Time passed by….Many are asking how I am and I am faking what I always say: 'I'm fine.'

The heck! Who will be fine when the one you need is away from you? Worse, in the hospital in a critical situation.

I was staring at the sky for several hours…thinking of _nothing. _My mind is blank and I don't know what's happening.

* * *

><p>Until, I looked over my watch and saw it's already kind of late. "She isn't coming," I sighed.<p>

"Who isn't coming?" a voice asked and my eyes widened.

I stood up and turned around; in a wheel chair, a crimson-haired lass with golden eyes is sitting there motionless with a smile painted in her lips. In her laps, is a red box wrapped with a tag in it.

"Kaho?" I almost couldn't believe…It's not like doubted her when she said she'll be coming but, with her condition; I considered that _maybe _there's still the possibility that she may not come and things will not be settled right.

She smiled wider and rolled her chair towards me. "Happy birthday, Len," she greeted.

I knelled into her level and touched her cheek. "Kahoko, you still came,"

She nodded. "I want to be with Len in his birthday though; I came kind of late because I was waiting for my requested gift." She muttered.

I pushed her chair beside a bench in our garden and sat on the bench while, I was beside her. This simple contact is enough for me.

She handed me the box. "Open it, please." She requested.

I smiled weakly and took it. Slowly and carefully, I unwrapped the box. There's a box within it and I removed the tape and opened it. I was astonished and confused to see a red oval thing inside. I placed it in my laps and opened it once again. When I opened it, the top stood still and then, the heart design in the center began to become small to bigger until, it reach it's limit and repeat the same. But, as that heart shape continues its cycle; I was so mesmerized with the melody. 'Ave Maria' it's like piano in duet but, the melody is much like two violins.

I looked at her. "Kahoko," I whispered.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

I closed it and put it aside. I stood up and hugged her. "I can never ask for more…I can never ask for other…My only birthday desire is for you to come and you made it better….You completed this day, Kaho." I mumbled.

I've never been sentimental but, I couldn't help myself with this certain girl in my arms. The girl who changed me into a better me…The one who had always stayed there thus, I am like this. I can no more ask for another desire. I can't ask for gifts…This is enough for me. _She _is enough for me.

She pushed me away lightly as she kissed my cheek. "Hey, I'm sorry for being in this wheelchair. I needed it;"

I shook my head in disbelief. "It's alright with me as long as your injuries won't bother you."

Suddenly, a flashback came into my mind…a thing I completely forgot because f her accident.

"_Len," mom asked._

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't you think….you have so many…you know, rivals for Kaho?" she suddenly uttered._

_I arched one eyebrow. "How'd you know that?"_

"_My sources." She answered simply. "And I am just going to suggest a thing,"_

"_What is it?"_

_**(A/N: You'll see it...as the story goes on)**  
><em>

I squeezed her hand. 'I'll be right back, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok,"

I ran to the guests' room and searched for my mom.

Finally, I found her, in the corner chatting with Dad. "Mom," I panted.

"Oh dear, what is it?" she asked.

"About the thing we talked about. Please, help me announce it." I begged.

She was astounded then smiled. "Ok, just get Kaho inside and I'll work the start."

Dad nodded. "I'll help your mom. Get Kaho-san here inside."

I agreed and went back in the garden. "Kaho," I called.

She looked up. "Yes?"

I took placed the music box inside its box. "I love your gift," I said.

She blushed. "Thank you."

To give time for my parents I decided to talk to her for awhile. "Did you make it yourself?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I asked help from my grandparents,"

"Was that the reason why you went there?" I asked with a frown.

She nodded sharply. "Sorry,"

* * *

><p>I took her hands with mine, "Come on. I have something for you and you'll know I never regretted meeting you." I muttered and pushed her wheelchair inside to the guests' room as I hold her hand—our hands holding the box of her gift.<p>

I placed her chair in the center as my mom nodded and started the announcement, "Ladies and gentle men, I want to thank you all for coming in my son's birthday. And here he is, to ask something to the one he knows whom his heart belongs to." She said and everyone looked at us.

Kaho was startled and I took a deep breath. I knelled and touched her cheek. "I know it's too early but, I'm not blind to not know that I have competitions to win and I might lose you, Kahoko. I am now here to ask something that will perfectly complete my special day," I paused and tried a smile. "I won't ask for your hand this early but, I may ask if ever I'll ask to be my fiancée this instant…will you wait for the right time I will ask the question everyone is waiting for?" I asked casually.

Her eyes widened and tears flowed out her eyes. I wiped them away and she smiled and nodded. "I will, I will wait and be patient being your fiancée Len." She answered.

I stood up and smiled a rare and real smile. Everyone was also surprised and shocked…especially my co-concours acquaintances. But Tsuchiura and Kaji started clapping and the others snapped back and clapped as well. After the _proposal _everyone greeted both of us. I searched for a perfect timing and sneaked her out from the crowd.

We went back to the garden and I explained I want privacy.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Len…" she muttered and played the music box as she settled it in a safe corner. "Come closer," she ordered so I did.<p>

She kissed me. And I was dumbfounded. "What was that for?" I gasped.

She giggled. "I love you." She whispered.

I smoothened my widened eyes. I smirked. "You always take advantage of me."

She pouted. "Don't you love me back?" she asked.

I brought her lips back to mine. "Of course, I do."

She flushed as red as her hair. "Now, _you _took advantage of me." She grumbled.

As we teased each other I realized something.

_Birthday wishes do come true…and I finally figured out what my desires are. And she's _–I looked at her- _the most important desire among them all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's not so good. Hey, it's dedicated for Len's birthday on April 24 and I just want to make a LONG one shot. So sorry for the drama.**

**By the way, I apologize for typos, errors and if you didn't like it.**

**I hope you will LEAVE A REVIEW because I was in hurry doing this.**

**PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
